


不如意

by narraci



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Thranduil和Thorin吵架了，有人知道该去找谁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一定程度的AU。  
> Thranduil和Thorin尚未出场。

这不是第一次——Elrond客观地认识到——也绝不会是最后一次，一名修长挺拔的精灵和两个毛茸茸团簇簇的矮人一同站在他的面前，争先恐后地表达自己的意见。

“这太可怕了，他不说话，三天没有说话了，也不唱歌，我们拿金子做的竖琴在他耳朵旁边弹奏，你知道他做了什么？他白了我们一眼！他竟然白了他可爱的外甥们一眼！”

“他不是那种活泼的矮人，”——正确的描述是“吵闹”——“但这也太安静了，让人毛骨悚然，顺便‘可爱’不是用在自己身上的。”

“他的嘴角就没扬起来过，你知道的，他多么在乎举止得体，上周在宴会上他甚至懒得说一句客套话来应付一下客人。”

最后比手画脚的三个人一起停了下来，Legolas双手把自己的嘴角往下拉正给Elrond强调他的父王有多不开心，而Fili和Kili则仰着脑袋努力试图在眼睛里挤出些泪花表达他们被亲舅舅嫌弃的悲痛之情。

“我们太伤心了，我们的舅舅，我们的国王不开心，这让我们无法忍受。”

“我愿意做一切能让父王再次微笑起来的事情。”

Elrond很想叹气，但似乎不太礼貌，他谨慎地避开“他们又怎么了”这个会引来尖锐头疼和过多的令人不适的细节的问题，而选择一个看上去没那么危险的话题。

“你们怎么会一起来？”他目光扫过三人，之前几次都是精灵之子先到一步。

“喔，”Legolas说话的时候，Elrond觉得自己看到两个矮人的脸都红了起来，“我在路上等了他们一会儿，”精灵耸了耸肩，没觉得这是什么大不了的事情，“一个人有些无聊，于是我想干嘛不和他们一起来呢？反正他们也总要来的。”

金发和黑发的兄弟埋头嘀咕了一些诸如“舅舅知道了会杀了我们”，“我想试试看骑在大马上是什么感觉别那样看我你也很开心不是吗”的话，Elrond决定当作没有听到。

“但别再做那种事了。”金发的矮人，Elrond记得他叫Fili，比较年长的那个抬起头严肃地看着Legolas，一本正经地道。

“哪种事？”Legolas低头看着矮人两兄弟，一双明亮清澈的眼睛无辜得不能再无辜了。

“喔，我倒没那么介意，Fili你放松些，深呼吸，舅舅不会知道你被精灵抱上马的，”黑头发的矮人，年轻的那个没那么死板，他也毫不介意自己的哥哥窘迫得脑袋上要冒烟了，“不过我们能自己走台阶，真的，这会让Thorin得心脏病的。”

“我只是认为这会快一点。”Legolas歪了歪脑袋。

Elrond完全不愿意去想象Thranduil的儿子两手一边抓着一个Thorin的外甥大步走上那些体面又实用的台阶的画面，他瞄了一眼身后的Lindir，Lindir却微微点了点头，表示这事儿还真的发生了，并且娱乐了他一天的生活。

多么幸福多么平静的生活。

“父王希望您能收下这个。”Legolas从腰间解下一个小布袋，递给了Elrond。

Elrond打开布袋，将里面的东西倒在了手上，是一对玉石的发圈，碧绿莹透，以精灵的审美打造，让Elrond难以挪开视线，但他并不激动，是的，完全开心不起来。

“这是我父王的收藏之一，并非金属构成，可是轻盈又坚固，而且毋庸置疑的拥有极高的艺术价值。”尽管上面半点花纹也没有。

Fili也不甘落后地赶紧解下背上的包裹，Kili从里面捧出一件银色锁甲。

“这件锁甲的价值不用我们多做解释，任何人都能看出来。”Fili低了低头，随即又迅速瞄了Legolas一眼，精灵似乎并未被冒犯，嘴角挂着笑容。

Elrond当然知道这件锁甲的价值，还有手上这对发圈所用的是多么稀有的石头。

他只是有个问题没有想明白，比如，为什么是他？为什么一次又一次的，每次都必须是他？

“我会转交你们的礼物的，鉴于你们明显不愿意……自己带回去。”Elrond让Lindir暂时收起两份礼物。

“喔我们不能亲自带回去。”

“他会觉得丢脸。”

“到底是谁先让步的也是个问题。”

“您知道他们有多么骄傲的。”

“这是他们能想出的最好的道歉方法啦。”

“虽然我是不怎么赞同。”

“能出来走走挺不错的。”

“再说他也挺想您的，Elrond大人。"

“我们舅舅也是。”

一个精灵与两个矮人都笑着看他，因为顺利完成了任务把压力全都转嫁到了Elrond肩膀上而欢欣着向Elrond告别，并毫不介意厚颜无耻地编排一些自己父王和舅舅没有说过的话。

“需要我送你们回家吗？”

“最好在稍微远一点的地方就把我们放下来。”

“我给你带了支新的箭，Legolas，我们在路上可以试一试。”

“我知道有个好地方。”

精灵王子在步下台阶前突然揪住Fili的领子，将他拎了起来，金发的矮人发出一声短促的惊叫，“说了别这样！！”Fili在半空恼羞成怒地喊叫着。

Legolas和Kili的笑声回荡在Rivendell。

“你喜欢有事可做，大人。”Lindir放好礼物，回到Elrond的身后。

“是啊，”Elrond点点头，“他们会看到我有多么爱‘找事做’。”

Thranduil和Thorin想必是不介意他来点小小的报复的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一定程度的AU。  
> Thorin依旧未出场。

Thranduil到达的时候面色很不好看。

这在Elrond的意料之中。

他向Thranduil保证他的鹿会得到很好的照料，那双过大的鹿角绝对不会再在哪块没被磨平的石头上磕到——实际上，谁知道呢，磕一下也不会怎么样——他问Thranduil是要先休息还是先用饭，或者还是想在旅途劳顿之后洗掉身上的尘土——这只是个比喻不是说Thranduil头发间真有什么尘土。

有那么会儿，Thranduil好像没听到他的话，森林大王的目光一个劲儿地在地面上扫荡，恨不得要把地面钻出个洞，Lindir在他们身后咳嗽了一声，Elrond皱眉看了他一眼，Lindir无辜得就像自己真的会感冒似的。

“如果方便，我想先洗个澡，”Thranduil终于回过了神，保持着懒洋洋的语调道，“宴会是明天开始吗？”

Elrond客气地道，“我恐怕你来早了，宴会要到后天才开始。”

Thranduil似乎松了口气，熟门熟路地就自个儿找水池去了。

另一边，Elrond却怎么也感觉不到轻松。

“你看到武器了吗？”

“他带着他的剑，大人。”

“能藏起来吗？”

“能，但我不敢，您自己藏吧，大人。”

“你是个战士吗，Lindir？”

“您的勇气能抵千军万马，大人。”

即使是千军万马也不知道Thranduil发飙的时候能做出什么来，事情分这么两个方面，一来Thranduil并不是那种狂躁的类型，比方说，在发脾气前他会思考，这样对他有什么好处。另一个方面，他很少发脾气，所以没人知道他的思考到底有些什么作用。

晚饭的时候，Elrond觉得自己准备好了，建筑好了一座堡垒来保护自己的心灵，至于有多坚固，没有经过实战还不好说。

餐桌上的气氛挺平静的——如果Elrond不愿意用“尴尬”来形容。

Thranduil的头发披在肩上，因为洗澡他取下了他的树冠，头发便散落到了他脸的两侧，没有辫子，没有什么束带，刺激着Elrond的每根神经。

他原本准备的开场白是——“Thranduil，我亲爱的朋友，森林的王，我们得谈谈最近发生的情况……”

说出口的时候却莫名其妙变成了，“我说，你的头发就不能扎起来吗？”

Thranduil不在乎有人对他有意见，但极其不喜欢别人对他提出意见并希望他虚心接受积极改正。

正去叉苹果的手静止在了空中。

Elrond瞥了Lindir一眼，投去了“他的剑呢你把他的剑藏起来了吗藏得足够远吗”的眼神。

Lindir回了他一个“我的大人您自己保重”的眼神。

“我的头发碍到你什么事了？”Thranduil的口气不善，眼神也很不善良，至少不是会让他那头鹿角过于庞大的鹿安心的善良的眼神。想到那头鹿都没受过这种对待，包围Elrond心灵的堡垒出现了一条细微的裂缝，他都没意识到他干嘛要去和鹿比。

头发真的碍了很多事，他不在乎Lindir偶尔不编辫子不戴头冠，反正他大多数时候站在自己身后他眼不见心不烦，但看见Thranduil的金发自然地垂落，几乎要浸到琼浆里去，Elrond就忍不住焦虑起来，好像有好多小爪子在他的心里死命地挠。

那座堡垒仿佛地震般地颤抖起来，“放下吊桥！放下吊桥！”他仿佛听到有声音在喊，有什么东西正在渡过护城河。

金发、美丽，但是很可怕。

“我们得谈谈最近的情况……”Elrond硬生生地将话题扭转了回去。

Thranduil轻微地哼了一声，没装傻问是什么情况。

“你们不能这样，”Elrond下定了决心，“你和山下之王不能这样，每次不对付了就到我这里来解决问题，又不给我一点尊重。”

Thranduil惊讶地看着他。

“我有给你带礼物。”半晌，Thranduil说了一句不怎么明智的话。

所以森林里的精灵王认为他只是想要些礼物？一些花，一些果子，一些蜂蜜？

堡垒里的士兵正在呐喊，吊桥上插满了敌人的箭，他们举起手里的武器打算进攻——如果真看得到什么敌人的话。

“不，不是这个，”Elrond皱起眉头，“我是说，如果你们来找我解决问题，你们为什么不采取我的意见呢？”

喀拉。

Elrond确定自己听到了什么东西断裂的声音，不过他管不了这么多，“要是你们能听听我对你们说的每一句话，我相信你们早就解决了你们之间的问题了，彻底地解决，永无后患。”

“这事儿没法解决。”Thranduil干巴巴地道。

“你为什么就不能好好听人说话。”

“是你不想听我说话，每次我想跟你说问题的重点，你都回过头去拒绝我，你甚至还捂起了耳朵！”

“因为我不想听你们是怎么在床上不对付了！”

“那就是我们的问题！”

Elrond噎住了——这也只是个比喻——他咳嗽了两声，才说，“你不觉得体型的问题可以通过其他方式解决么？”

“他觉得那种方式极其侮辱他国王的身份。”Thranduil说这话时不知出于什么立场居然还有些骄傲。

“我可以和他谈谈这个问题。”Elrond心里冒出了新的想法，Thranduil排斥与他谈话，也许他能试试另一边，他还没怎么试过和山下之王聊天，那实在是个很难聊天的对象。

Thranduil露出一个冷笑，他在Rivendell露出了冷笑——又一个Elrond相信那头鹿角过大的鹿没有受过的待遇，“怎么谈？捂着耳朵和他谈吗？”

士兵站在墙头窃窃细语，是弃堡逃亡还是战斗到底决不放弃。

“你知道，我们可以跳过所有的细节问题，”Elrond选择最后挣扎一下，“这个世界上所有的问题都是由于沟通不善引起的，也许你应该多倾听一下他的想法？”

“他不喜欢说话，”Thranduil的表情已经完全阴沉下来了，“你没有邀请他对不对，Elrond？这儿的气氛不对劲，你压根儿没准备办宴会对不对？”

Elrond很不高兴，Thranduil居然怀疑他，还这么直白地表达了出来。他清楚地听到堡垒坍塌的声音，士兵都逃走了，完全没问他的意见。

他只凭自己顶住了压力，“我只是想和你好好谈谈，我们有多久没有坐下来，面对面的讲话了？”

“我在路上拖了两天，就为了不多给你这个机会。”

这话有点过分了，Elrond想，也未免太伤人了，那头鹿……不，他得停止和鹿攀比的行为，就算它有双很大很大的鹿角也不行。

Thranduil在找他的树冠，Thranduil把树冠戴到了头上，箍住了头发，然后目不转睛地盯着Elrond。

“Thorin明天会到，”Elrond放弃了，沮丧不已，“我通知他的日期延后了一天。”

“我感谢您的好意，我的朋友。”Thranduil身边的阴霾逐渐地散去，他的表情趋于平和，他甚至朝Elrond微微侧了个头，弥漫出一种浓郁的浆果气味。

Elrond现在只是有些郁闷，他还没考虑到，等明天森林大王和山下之王坐在一起，低声讨论一些明显围绕着他的话题并时不时投来高深莫测的目光的时候，Elrond就得开始担心起来了。

也许他就得暂时让Lindir拒绝Legolas和那对矮人兄弟进入Rivendell的许可了，还得抓紧时间盖一座更牢靠的堡垒。


End file.
